Anionic surfactants are known for their cleaning detergent properties and, accordingly, have been used for years in laundry detergent compositions to remove the soil of the fabrics during the washes.
The cleaning properties of anionic surfactants may be influenced by several parameters, such as the type of soil, the water hardness, or the formulation of the detergent composition as a whole.
In order to obtain good cleaning properties of the anionic surfactants in a broad range of washes, the detergent composition may also comprise surfactants, builders, or other additives. Such compounds may in particular aim at reducing the water hardness of the wash or at improving the hardness tolerance of the surfactant system.
The Inventors have now surprisingly found that a specific class of alkyl sulphate surfactant(s) could improved the hardness tolerance of the surfactant system of a detergent composition, in particular a detergent composition comprising a non-sulphated anionic surfactant. This specific class of alkyl sulphate surfactant(s) may also improve the cleaning properties of the detergent composition.